Sinestesia
by bedroomwall
Summary: Ela era toda som, textura, cor e sabor. -- Rodolphus x Andromeda


**Sinestesia  
**

Usava um vestido cor de creme. Ou talvez fosse branco, um branco encardido.

Ela estava sentada no encosto de um dos bancos do jardim, com um cigarro fino entre os dedos e os pés batendo insistentemente no assento. Parecia inquieta; às vezes mordia o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para o cigarro, e então suspirava pesadamente fitando o céu que, naquela tarde, fora tomado por um estranho dégradé de nuvens brancas, cinzas, e algumas até num tom grafite.

Eu sorri e, de maneira quase involuntária, me aproximei de onde ela estava.

O barulho dos meus passos sobre a grama seca fez com que Andromeda erguesse a cabeça, instintivamente, e se virasse na minha direção. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e deu um meio sorriso, o que me fez lembrar de Bella quase que de maneira automática, mas notei que algo em sua expressão a tornava gritantemente diferente da irmã mais velha

"Você não devia estar aqui, Rodolphus", ela apontou, deixando escapar um curto riso antes de me dar às costas.

"Eu estava entediado", respondi, dando a volta, de modo que eu pudesse observá-la de frente. "Depois das formalidades não se tem muito o que fazer".

"Você tem razão...", ela concordou, girando o cigarro entre os dedos. "Esse é mais um daqueles momentos em que eles brindam e dançam até o horário que a etiqueta permitir, tudo para comemorar a união de duas grandes famílias puro-sangue! Papai deve estar _extasiado_ com a possibilidade de ter um neto", ela rolou os olhos, e por um instante me pareceu um pouco tensa.

"Você fala como se isso fosse ruim", comentei. Ela, que até então não tinha voltado a me encarar, ergueu o rosto e me fitou com um quê de incredulidade.

"Você tem dezesseis anos, Rodolphus. Não me diga que o sonho da sua vida é se amarrar a uma mulher pela qual você não nutre nenhum tipo de sentimento e, ainda por cima, ser pai dos filhos dela!", ela fez uma careta; eu gargalhei.

Sentei junto dela, deixando o corpo meio de lado para que eu pudesse encostar no braço do banco e, então, continuar observando-a:

"Você tem conversado muito com seu primo Sirius, não? Já está até se precipitando, formando opiniões sem nem ao menos ter noção do que acontece no outro lado", eu ri mais uma vez, antes de continuar "Andie, você não foi selecionada para a grifinória, não se comporte como tal".

"Mas eu não estou -".

"Romantizando demais a situação? Exagerando em cima do fato de eu estar noivando cedo, sem nem mesmo ter certeza de que eu quero isso ou não? Por favor, Andromeda, esse é exatamente o tipo de comportamento que eu esperaria do seu primo, se eu ao menos fosse ou me importasse em ser amigo dele, mas não é o comportamento que eu esperava de você".

Ela suspirou, resignada, e em seguida mordeu os próprios lábios, de leve. Voltou a girar aquele fino cigarro entre os dedos e a balançar as pernas. Movi-me no banco, apoiando minhas costas no encosto, e então joguei minha cabeça um pouco para trás, de modo que eu pudesse observar as nuvens se movendo num ritmo preguiçoso, quase como se elas não quisessem ir embora.

"Acho que vai chover", ela comentou, aleatória. Eu ignorei, embora concordasse que dali a algum tempo o céu finalmente desabaria numa chuva de verão.

"Quer fogo?", perguntei, tirando meu isqueiro do bolso. Ela parou de girar o cigarro e hesitou. Parecia estar ponderando, pensando se deveria recusar ou não a oferta mesmo que estivesse com vontade de colocar o tabaco sobre os lábios e tragar loucamente, como ela sempre fazia quando estava nervosa demais ou estressada demais ou só entediada demais. "Se chover, você não conseguirá mantê-lo aceso por muito tempo. Não se você continuar aqui fora, e ambos sabemos que você vai continuar".

"Eu não devo", ela disse, finalmente. "Estou tentando parar", deu de ombros.

"Mais um motivo. Encare como uma despedida sem arrependimentos", insisti, e então estendi o isqueiro já aceso em sua direção. Dessa vez ela cedeu e, com o cigarro preso entre os lábios, se aproximou do fogo.

Quando a ponta do cigarro encontrou a chama, queimando primeiro a fina camada de papel que envolvia o tabaco seco e depois queimando o próprio tabaco, reduzindo-o a cinzas, pude perceber que a fumaça que se desprendia dali tinha um cheiro diferente do habitual; não era só nicotina, havia algo _doce_ impregnado nele.

Respirei fundo na tentativa de identificar aquele aroma, mas foi em vão. Comecei a me perguntar se aquilo não era cravo, mas o cheiro não era tão enjoativo assim; imaginei que talvez pudesse ser menta, mas logo percebi que o aroma não me inebriava tanto; pensei, então, em chocolate e até em frutas vermelhas, mas nada parecia ser tão doce ou tão suave ou tão passageiro quanto aquele cheiro. "É de quê?", finalmente perguntei.

Andromeda tinha acabado de tragar. Deu um meio sorriso e, ao se aproximar do meu rosto, soprou a fumaça próximo à minha boca, se afastando logo em seguida. Mais uma vez o aroma penetrou minhas narinas, e de alguma forma eu assimilei aquele cheiro a uma nota musical, talvez a mais aguda de um violino: doce demais, suave demais e efêmera demais. Algo suficientemente forte para marcar alguém - ainda que sua duração seja de menos de um segundo -, sem perder sua brandura.

Ela ainda estava sorrindo quando respondeu "Baunilha".

Apoiei meu braço sobre o encosto do banco e toquei, com a ponta dos dedos, sua mão. Percorri cada um de seus dedos longos com os meus próprios e me permiti sentir a textura macia da sua pele sob minhas carícias de ritmo lento, tão preguiçoso quanto estava sendo aquela tarde. Fechei meus olhos, por alguns instantes, e me deixei levar pelo aroma adocicado da baunilha que fugia dos lábios de Andromeda.

"... nunca te vi fumando um desses", murmurei, ainda de olhos fechados.

"É que não é muito fácil de encontrá-los por aí, mas eu realmente queria experimentar um, antes de parar", deu de ombros. "Acho que você devia entrar, Rodolphus".

"Sim, eu realmente devo, mas isso não significa que eu queira...", comentei, displicente, enquanto roçava o nariz e os lábios em seu pulso, tentando reprimir um sorriso. Num gesto brusco ela retirou a mão sob a minha e a apoiou sobre os joelhos, mantendo o corpo ligeiramente inclinado para frente.

Eu me aproximei de Andromeda e estendi meu braço à sua volta. Encostei minha cabeça do seu lado e, com a mão esquerda, acariciei sua perna com a ponta dos dedos. Eu desenhava trilhas suaves e invisíveis que começavam nos joelhos e iam até os tornozelos, para depois refazer todo o caminho de volta e então ir mais além, levantando um pouco a barra de seu vestido e alcançando suas coxas.

Eu gostava de observar as reações dela aos meus toques, gostava de vê-la erguer o cigarro próximo à boca sem, de fato, levá-lo aos lábios, pois era quando se limitava a fechar os olhos e a prender a respiração, tentando ignorar o fato de que seu corpo inteiro respondia ao menor contato com a minha pele.

Sorri. E então toquei, com os lábios, sua pele recém exposta. Distribuí beijos curtos e pausados naquela região, enquanto minha mão deslizava para a parte interna de sua coxa.

"Você não está facilitando as coisas", ela disse, numa voz estranha. Andromeda se desvencilhou de mim e jogou a bituca de cigarro no assento do banco, pisando nela logo em seguida. "E começou a chover", acrescentou, ao notar que uma gota d'água caíra em seu braço.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, tentando conter a irritação que senti ao ser dispensado. "Pelo menos um de nós conseguiu o que queria... o cigarro cumpriu com suas expectativas?", e então eu ouvi sua risada. A mais ruidosa e espontânea que eu já tinha escutado até então.

"Às vezes eu queria que você não aparentasse ter mais idade do que realmente tem, Rodolphus. Eu preferia que você agisse mais como menino do que como homem, isso resolveria bem a questão".

Dei de ombros.

"É uma questão de escolha. Você só diz isso porque não quer ter a responsabilidade de tomar uma decisão".

Pela terceira vez naquela tarde vi Andromeda morder seu lábio inferior, e eu soube que não ouviria uma resposta. Quando senti que as gotas de chuva caíam com mais intensidade, me levantei e, sem me preocupar em me despedir, caminhei em direção à casa.

"Eu ainda não posso parar", ela disse, e eu me virei para encontrá-la logo atrás de mim. Ergui uma sobrancelha, da mesma forma que ela faria, e ri. "Não quando ainda falta o que experimentar, não é?".

Ela não precisou dizer mais nenhuma palavra para que eu a beijasse. Enterrei uma das mãos em seus cabelos, e com a outra segurei sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Quase gemi quando senti, em seus lábios, o gosto de nicotina misturado à baunilha. Era exatamente como eu havia imaginado, doce demais, suave demais... E estava acabando rápido demais, provavelmente por causa da maldita chuva.

"Eu só precisava me despedir... sem arrependimentos...", ela murmurou, sem fôlego, e então tentou se afastar, mas eu não deixei. Segurei seus pulsos com firmeza e me aproximei mais uma vez de sua boca. Apesar da – fraca - resistência, ela fechou os olhos e deixou os lábios entreabertos, encostando-os levemente nos meus, me fazendo sorrir.

Foi naquele momento que eu desisti de um possível segundo beijo. Acariciei de leve, com a ponta do meu nariz, todo o lado do seu rosto até me aproximar de seu ouvido "Você ainda _vai_ se arrepender, Andie. Não tenha dúvidas quanto a isso", soltei seus braços e enterrei meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço, beijando-o. Em seguida, dei às costas a ela, sem o menor interesse de ver sua reação.

Eu gostava de Andromeda. Mas gostava, mais ainda, de pensar que gostava dela.

Essa era uma das minhas melhores diversões, brincar de me apaixonar por Andie - algo praticamente impossível, mas igualmente inevitável.

Porque havia encanto em seus risos espontâneos e escandalosos, havia movimento e alguma liberdade quando ela soltava os cabelos, como naquela tarde, e os deixava voar com a brisa. Havia, também, uma estranha simetria em seus traços, que ia totalmente contra a sua natureza irregular. Ela estava presente nas linhas finas dos lábios, dando a ilusão de que deles sairiam palavras coerentes e perfeitamente equilibradas; estava presente nos contornos perfeitos da maçã do rosto e de seu queixo pequeno e redondo, criando uma espécie de faceta de porcelana, algo que mostrava uma vulnerabilidade praticamente inexistente; estava presente nas marcas suaves dos seus olhos. E talvez essa fosse a única história verdadeira contada através de sua face: a do tédio constante.

Eu estava parado na entrada de sua casa, observando-a caminhar a esmo pelos jardins, concordando mentalmente que talvez ela fosse mesmo uma sinestesia, como gostava de se autodenominar, às vezes: toda som, textura, cor e sabor. Eu ri comigo mesmo. E foi aí que notei a cor de seu vestido, agora colado em seu corpo por causa da chuva: não era cor de creme; nem era branco, ou branco encardido. Era cor de baunilha.

Quando soube de sua fuga, algum tempo depois, lamentei o término concreto daquela diversão. Daquele gosto. Daquele som.

* * *

**N/A¹: Sinestesia**_ s.f._ relação subjetiva que se estabelece, espontaneamente, entre uma percepção e outra que pertence ao domínio de um sentido diferente (por exemplo, um perfume que invoca uma cor ou um som que invoca uma imagem). 

**N/A²:** Sim, Rodolphus é consideravelmente mais novo que Bella. Para descobrir isso eu usei como base as informações encontradas nos livros (CdF) e em scans de doações feita pela JK (Black Family Tree).

**N/A³:** Queria agradecer à Nika, que betou a fic e deu a maior força para eu terminá-la; à Buh e à Vicky, que fizeram uma proposta linda; e à Guta, pelos costumeiros empurrões, chantagens e disponibilidade. ;x


End file.
